Conventionally, when a customer subscribes to a home alarm service or other related emergency service providers, such as ONSTAR for remote vehicle emergency services, the subscriber is only subscribing to a particular location, such as their one or two identified vehicles, or, a particular house in which they reside on a daily basis. However, as the services become more advanced and less hardware dependent, meaning the need for sensors, wires, electronic wiring, etc., is reduced, the more mobile and adaptable the services become. For example, ONSTAR tracks vehicle emergency conditions which could just as easily be sensed by a user's mobile device and which does not require extensive sensors hardwired to a particular vehicle. As a result, if a subscriber is renting a car for a vacation, they may be able to receive GPS tracking and safety support based on information identified from just their mobile device or other nearby communication devices.